1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional clamp device, each of back face plates of two frictional members, disposed as to clamp a disc, is provided with an elastic notched portion, each of protruding portions of press members is hitched to the notched portion to part the frictional members from the disc when the press members retreat, and one of the two frictional members on the both sides of the disc is pushed in a rotation direction of the disc by an elastic member and the other of the two frictional members is pushed in an opposite direction to the rotation direction by another elastic member.
The conventional clamp device as described above is expensive for many parts and a complicated construction because means for retreating the frictional member is disposed respectively on the press members and one elastic member is disposed respectively on each of the push member in different directions.
To solve the conventional problems above, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive clamp device having a simple construction and very small number of parts.